(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for a vehicle door hinge. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting device for a vehicle door hinge mounting a door hinge to a pillar of a side panel.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a door mounting process of a vehicle body manufacturing line, door hinges are mounted to forward and rearward pillars of a side panel and then a door is mounted to the door hinges. In the door hinge mounting process, when a vehicle body is conveyed to a manufacturing line, door hinges are closely adhered to door hinge mounting portions of upper and lower parts of forward and rearward pillars and then the door hinges are connected to the door hinge mounting portions with a tool. More specifically, after matching a door hinge mounting jig with a side panel, door hinges arranged by a hinge arranging unit are closely adhered to door hinge mounting portions of upper and lower parts of forward and rearward pillars.
However, in the conventional techniques, when slopes of a side panel are not parallel to a door hinge with dispersion, there may be a gap between a door hinge and a side panel. Therefore, if the door hinge is engaged by a bolt with a gap present, a door may become twisted and exterior characteristic of a door may be deteriorated. Thus, the door hinge must be re-mounted and productivity is slowed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.